Unexpected Perspetive
by Mrs.President
Summary: Stella is constantly torn between two great friends. Who said magic isn't real? Who is to believe in it? Rosa and Nick seem to be mortal enemies, until an unexpected turn twists their lives in a really odd way. Is something like this reversible?
1. Chapter 1

(OMG. I have to learn to finish a story before I create a new one. Here's let ANOTHER JONAS based story! =] I really enjoy this one. Lol. I like them all! But yes. I'm grateful for readers…*andreveiwscoughcough* :D I promise to everyone that reads I will try my best to finish they ones I started! I still have at least several more ideas for a JONAS story. They just inspire me and create so much creativity that stirs in my mind.)

Chapter one.

"You're annoying."

"You're immature." Nick shot back in that calm, non-arguemental.(Totally a real word)

"Pass chemical A." I said coldly, holding my hand out.

"I think I'm capable of putting two drops into the breaker."

"I don't think you are. Now hand it over." I demanded, glaring at him threw my safety glasses.

"No." He objected, finally turning toward me, "I can do it."

"No you can't." I argued.

"Watch me."

"No." I huffed and I reached for the dropper in his hand. Automatically he pulled away in protest; his elbow knocked over a test tube, and the one beside it. We could only watch silently as the green liquid ran on the table, and the clear liquid chased after it. They finally mixed together, and the unknown mixture began to sizzle and fizz.

"Uh oh.." escaped between my lips.

The fizzing intensified.

"Abort! Abort!" One of the girls across the table shouted; sending the class into panic mode.

It began bubbling, and the bubbles grew more and more frantic.

Nick and I looked at each other, both holding clueless expression. What were we supposed to do? Run away like every one? That seemed like the most logical thing to do, but this was our lab station, so it was our responsibility, wasn't it?

"She's gunna blow!" Someone hollered.

Finally Nick grabbed my arm to try and hide from the explosion; trying to be a hero. But before we could duck, it happened. Green muck exploded everywhere, and the entire class was silent and watching us. I wiped the muck from my glasses, and wondered how much trouble we'd be in. Nick was yanked away from me, and I quickly looked over at him, and I saw Ms. Haylies ushering Nick to the chemical showers.

"Get her under the water!" Ms. Haylies ordered.

A boy and a girl grabbed my shoulders and tugged me backward, and I looked up, right at the head of the shower. That was a mistake, cold water was dumped onto me, enveloping my body and I gasped from the coldness. It was almost painfully cold.

Within several minutes Nick and I were sitting side by side on a bench in the class room. We were wrapped in small blankets, soaking wet, teeth chattering, itchy, and deeply annoyed by one another. If you weren't able to catch on, Nick and I had a difficult time getting along. We didn't say a word to each other, we didn't have too.

"The rashes should go away within twenty minutes or so. The itching however can and may last a bit longer. Hour, days perhaps." Ms. Haylies explained, "The chemicals you two mixed aren't harmful, they just cause an irritation with skin contact." She continued to give us those 'disappointed teacher eyes'. "You two can serve morning detention tomorrow, clapping my erasers clean. As for the.. Explosion, I'll talk to the janitors, and if they feel the need for your assistance, you shall be notified before you leave school today." Then she walked away.

I glared and itched the side of my neck. Our muck then began smoking, but no one really noticed. Nick and I did thought, at the last minute. I opened my mouth to get the teachers attention, but then was interrupted when the fire alarm went off.

"You are the worst chemistry partner. Ever." Nick sighed.

I shot my glare over to him, "It was your fault." I snapped.

"My fault?!" He asked in bewilderment, "How is it my fault when you tried to forcibly take the dropped out of my hands?"

"Well maybe if you just gave it to me when I asked." I retorted quietly.

"I told you I had it covered!"

"Yeah but I wanted to do it!"

Our bickering continued into the hall, as we walked side by side.

"You obviously lack the ability to understand how this is your fault and I'm willing to accept it." Nick said.

I gave him yet another dirty look, "I lack the ability? I wouldn't be the one talking if I were you."

"Do you insist on making my life this much more difficult?" He growled.

"Oh. Oh!" I said loudly, I knew he hated it when I made a scene out of our fighting. I stopped in the middle of the hall and acted like I had just figured something out "I'm so sorry Mr. Jonas. I didn't realize how being a rock star could be so hard." I said with fake astonishment. "It must be hell." I narrowed my eyes at him.

Nick just gave me a 'you-gotta-be-kidding-me' look. "You know, you have no idea-"

That hit a sore spot, but before I could snap back at him someone behind us whispered, "They argue like a married couple."

Nick and I both acted like we didn't hear her, and were quietly walking side by side, not sure how to act. A light blush touched my cheek and I looked away. I was starting to feel… nervous?

The chemical accident was his fault! So I put my foot out and tripped him. He looked up at me in annoyance, and I smirked smugly and left him there.

I figured I'd be all right in my wet clothes until I got home. The weather was great anyways. And I was wearing my blue uniform shirt, my skirt. We stood outside for a few minutes before we were allowed to go back inside. After chemistry was lunch.

I was at my locker when Stella walked over to me. She took in my look with obvious fake shock, "What happened to you?"

"Like Stella Malone doesn't know her gossip." I rolled my eyes, smiling at my best friend. Even though class just ended, I knew she'd know everything already.

She smiled, "Okay." She held her cell phone out, "Sarah texted me. You and Nick were arguing. Once again."

"Oh my gosh. What happened to your face?" Macy popped out of nowhere, looking really close at my face, examining the blotches of rash were the muck was. Then her eyes widen, "Not that you look any less pretty! You're still gorgeous."

I smiled at her sweet compliment, "Awh, thanks Macy."

"Would you like to borrow a uniform? You know I can whip one up just like that." Stella snapped her fingers, "Yours is kinda… wet."

I grabbed my lunch box from my locker, "That's okay Stel. I think I'll manage until I get home. Thanks for the offer though."

"What are best friends for?" She replied.

I sighed, "I'm glad I have you guys."

"Awe." Macy gushed, "Group hug!" Macy hugged me gingerly because I was wet. Stella seemed to hesitate, until I gave her the puppy dog eyes. We hugged then I whispered, "These rashes are contagious."

"Ew! Ew!" Stells gasped.

Macy looked really upset.

I nearly fell over laughing, "I'm kidding!"

They had asked me to sit with them, and I couldn't think of a reason not to. So of course I agreed, I loved them. I had forgot… _Nicholas _sat with them. I was perfectly fine with his brothers, I just could not stand Nick one bit. But to my luck, he wasn't sitting there.

"Oh. Hey I forgot to get something to drink. I'll be right back." I told Stella and Macy before I left to go get it.

But just as I turned around I ran straight into someone. Fruit punch spilt down the entire front of my uniform. This little transaction caught the attention of most of the lunch room, enough to quiet the place. I looked down at the staining red on my uniform, it was my favorite top. No one knew Stella designed it, actually, she told people I designed it. Slowly, I looked up to the monster who did this. My eyes looked into the brown eyes on Nick Jonas.

He returned the smug smirk I gave him earlier, "Oops." He shrugged, like he couldn't do anything about it.

I could not comprehend the anger I felt. I glared at him, and his stupid smug look, I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I looked around and saw a few girls snickering, some laughing. All the overwhelming anger moistened my eyes, and I could have swore I was a flick for sorry in his eyes. I shoved him back a step or two, then pushed past him out of the lunch room.

"Nick!" I hear Stella scold, but I didn't say around. I sprinted into the girls' bathroom and tried to clean off my ruined shirt.

* * *

"Nick!" Stella scolded from the lunch table.

Nick probably wouldn't admit it to anyone, but he was proud. That is until he could have swore he saw her eyes watering. But a girl like Rose crying, seemed so, unreal.

"How could you do that to Rose?" Stella demanded, as Nick walked over to the table. She refused to move for him to get by her to sit down.

"Stella. She tripped me in the hall earlier in the hall during the fire alarm. You know how many times I was stepped on?" He replied calmly.

"Nick I designed that shirt that you ruined!" She yelled.

Macy stood up beside Stella, "I think you owe her an apology."

"That girl is pure evil!" Nick exclaimed, "I'm surprised she hasn't stab me with her pitchfork yet."

"You embarrassed her in front of the entire school!" Stella pointed out.

"She hates me for no reason!" Retorted Nick.

"She just probably hasn't gotten used to you yet." Stella snapped.

"I won't apologize until she does."

Stella tried to bit her tongue, but she couldn't help it, "Nick. Quiet being such a jerk to her."

"Stel, why are you picking her over me?"

Stella gave him a confused look, "What are you talking about?"

"You over here defending her, and you're not over there defending me."

"Nick you make no sense but-"

Macy grabbed Stella's arm, and gave a glance of disapproving look to Nick, who took his chance for a chair. Macy nor Stella stopped him.

"Let's go see if Rose is okay." Macy suggested.

"All right." Stella agreed, and they both looked at Nick before they went to go find their beloved friend. Much like they expected, they found her in the girls' bathroom crying.

* * *

I wiped the single tear that escaped my eyes, before anyone noticed. Fighting with Nick so much was stressful, and we took it way to far today. I shouldn't have tripped him in the hall, he probably got hurt. I would take that over having fruit punch spilt all over the front of your uniform. He didn't understand how important this was to me. Honestly, how hard could it be to be a freaking rock star? Tons of money! Thousands of screaming fans! The works.

"Rose?" Stella's voice called.

I looked up into the mirror and saw Stella and Macy coming into the bathroom. I smiled at them, "Hey."

"Oh honey!" Macy said sympathetically and rushed to me and wrapped her arms around me. I wanted to cry into her embrace but I stayed strong.

"How're you feeling?" Stella half smiled.

"Other than wishing I had a pitchfork to stab Nick with. I feel cold, itchy, wet, sticky, and humiliated." I stressed the last one.

"I can easily make you another shirt like this one." Stella offered.

"Stella have I told you how much I loved you?" I smiled at her.

I could always count on them for making me feel better.

"-But I heard you tripped Nick in the hallways." Stella knew it was the only fair thing to do, since she got mad at Nick for his treatment of Rose. It was difficult being friends with mortal enemies.

My smile vanished, "Yeah?"

"Why'd you do it?" Stella's question sounded more like a plea than anything.

"Because I can't stand him." I replied quickly.

"Well you know he was hurt, right?" Stella asked, trying to stay cautious and not upset me.

Well it did upset me. "The jerk just humiliated me in front of the ENTIRE school, and you're worried about him?!" I snapped.

"No it's not that-"

"Wow. Thanks a lot Stella." I sighed and walked out of the hallway.

Stella sighed in annoyance, and followed offer her. "I have an extra uniform." She called.

I stopped in my tracks, I had no choice. I turned to face her, "Can I borrow it?" I asked hopefully.

She smiled mischievously, "Only if you agree to be my friend again."

I laughed, "Okay."

*Time later*

"Once again, Stella Malone is a life saver." I announced as I fixed my appearance in the mirror.

"The rashes are gone too." Macy smiled.

"They are!" I exclaimed, and then itched, "I'm still itchy though."

The bell sounded and we all left to our lockers. I felt a presence on the other side of my locker door. I grabbed my history text book, and closed it slowly. I had to swallow vomit, once I realize it was Nick standing there. I just looked at him, then started to walk away.

"Wait. Rose." He grabbed my wrist.

I yanked it from his grip, "Don't touch me. Don't talk to me." I barked.

He took in a deep breath, and looked at me with those eyes. He looked really serious, like usual. He needed to lighten up. "Stella wants me to apologize." He forced the words out, and they were almost to quiet for me to hear.

"Oh, well isn't that nice of her." I crossed my arms, "Not man enough to own up to your own mistakes?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Look." He pushed my insult aside, "I'm sorry for spilling juice on you. It was really… uncalled for." He looked downwards.

His apology really meant a lot to me. It made me feel bad, and by the way that he was looking away, told me this was coming from the heart. I just looked at him, and I wanted to forgive him. But he was only apologize because Stella wanted him too.

"I don't forgive you." I heard myself say.

He looked up quickly, unable to believe me. I held my stare, but with less intensity. "You're only saying sorry because someone else wants you too."

"It's still an apology isn't it?"

I shook my head, "To me, it means nothing. So in other words, it means as much to me as you do." I spoke harshly. His eyes widen and I saw I hurt him deep. Why was I so intent on hurting him?

"Fine. Because I never meant it. Nor will I ever. You deserve everything." He retorted just as harshly.

"You two are unbelievable." Stella's voice called to us.

Nick and I looked away from each other, and to Stella; feeling almost ashamed. I took a step away from Nick, and neither of us were able to look Stella in the eye.

"Do either one of you know how much I've done for you?" Stella yelled at both of us, "And I ask on thing from the both of you, and you ignore me. Do you know how hard it is being good friends with two people that can't be in the same room as each other for ten seconds without trying to kill each other? You two are always at each other throats, and you never think of the people around you when are. I'm always stuck in the middle, and I'm sick of it. So until you two are able to get over yourselves, I'm not friends with either one of you." Her words felt like a slap in the face. She looked from Nick's eye, to mine; tears brimming. Then she turned away, and walked briskly to her next class.

I hadn't realized mine and Nick's arguing affected her so much. It hurt my broke my heart to see her just so easily walking away. Slowly, my eyes moved back to Nick's. We both held the same shamed expressions in our eyes. He pressed his lips together, and I looked to my feet. We didn't know what to say to each other. I felt like an awful friend, and I needed to be away from Nick. I shut my locker, and walked to my class.


	2. 2 Doubtful

**I'm sorry lovely readers! I've been so busy. My condolences, I promise to try harder to write more. I've just barely had any time to myself at all. I'll try and get another part up within the next five days. I love you3 You readers mean the world to me! You guys inspire me greatly. Has anyone seen Alice In Wonderland yet? I have! :D I recommend you see it if you haven't, and if you have, which part is your favorite part?**

Stella sighed miserably and threw herself onto her bed. She had only been awake for three hours, and she was completely bored out of her mind. When she had finished checking her e-mails, she had no more distractions. She really didn't like having to show her two good friends tough love, but them always fighting and pulling her into the middle of their fights, and tugging on her arms (metaphorically speaking, of course), it was all mentally exhausting for her. There really was no reason for them to act the way they did toward each other. Honestly, what? Where they still stuck in the pre-school jealousy phase over Stella or something? Their fights had really gotten out of hand lately...

Stella missed them both terribly already, and it was only Saturday. It also didn't help that on Saturdays she usually hung out with Macy and Rose at the mall, or meet up with the boys. Even then, Nick and Rose would still argue. What was it all about?

_Always fighting!_ Stella grabbed her pillow and screamed out her frustration shortly, then everything quieted. What was Stella Malone to do with her miserable Saturday?

As if on cue, her cell phone started ringing. Sluggishly, she reached for her phone on the night stand beside her bed, and with hesitation she looked at the caller I.D. To her relief, it was Macy.

Stella: "Hey Mace."

Macy: "Hey Stella, how're you doing?"

Stella: "I'm managing I guess. I might have a hard time when I have to go over there and show them some designs for the benefits concert in a few days. I can always just ignore Nick though."

Macy: "Of course you can. Rose and Nick really need a wake up call. And if they realize, they have a chance of losing you as a friend, it might help. They don't see their fighting affects everyone around them. Personally,-" Stella could hear her take a bit of something, then continue while chewing it, "-I think they should just get married already."

Macy's comment cause Stella to laugh.

Macy: "I'll go over there with you later. How about we go to the mall until then? I heard DEB's just got a new shipment."

Stella smiled, "They sounds great. I'll meet you there."

Macy: "Starbucks in a hour then?"

Stella: "Yep."

Macy: "All ri-"

Stella: "Wait."

Macy: "Yeah?"

Stella: "Is Rose going to be there?"

Macy: "Of course not Stella. She has to work the shop today."

Stella: "Okay. See you in a hour then."

Macy: "Bye."

~Click~

Within the hour Stella was ready, and she was happy and thankful because an afternoon shopping with Macy was the perfect distraction.

The clouds were an unsatisfying gray, with a bitter cold chill. Fall weather. Stella was glad she chose a sweater for the walk to the mall. As her walk continued, she didn't like how empty the streets felt. Her legs stopped moving and she looked around, but the streets themselves weren't empty. Occasional cars rumbled by, a few pedestrians were walking a few blocks down, and there were cars parked alone the street. Where was this emptiness coming from? She couldn't understand the feeling.

"Child." Called a raspy, old voice.

A small amount of fear stirred inside of Stella as she turned to look behind her, but she found no one. She was sure she heard a voice addressing her. At least, she _was _sure. A few moments later, the sound of someone's wind chimes on their front steps sounded, and reminded the young stylist of where she was going. She was ready to start walking, but was stopped again.

"Stella Malone."

Stella jumped when the voice used her full name. She looked to her right, to an old house. The house was black and faded, chipped white and gray fence surrounded the yard, and a dead garden. She thought the house had been abandon years ago, it made her skin crawl that it wasn't. On the steps stood an old wrinkly women, in a black dress you usually seen teachers back in the olden days, would wear. Her thin wispy white hair was hidden under a gray bonnet around her head. Her lips curled inward on their own, like she had no teeth. Stella couldn't look away from the old women's eyes; one was a very bright misty blue, and the other looked clouded over, and it reminded her of the nights when the moon was hidden behind the light clouds. Stella could tell she was taller than the small old women who stood under five feet.

Stella recalled when she was younger, she thought a witch had lived in this very house.

It took her a while to find her voice, "H-how do you know my name?"

"I've know you since you were very small." The women replied with a slight Italian accent.

Stella gulped and didn't want to seem rude, even though the women scared her to wits end, "Is there something I can help you with?" That was the only question Stella could vocalize in her trembling voice.

The old women's stare seemed passive, and Stella's sense of being uncomfortable rose higher.

"I have something that I can sell you that may help you, Stella Malone." The way the old women used her full name was eerie. A light wind blew and gently ruffled Stella's bangs against her forehead, as she took in a breath, and glanced around, just moving her eyes. No one else was around.

"What do you mean?" Stella barely choked out, and then clenched her hands into fists once she realized they were shaking.

The elderly, shriveled hand of the women reached into a bad, and then held up two necklaces.

"Come hither child."

Hesitantly, Stella obeyed. A small detour couldn't cost her to much time, and make her too late could it? Cautiously, she opened the creaky, brittle gate and once in the yard, and as soon as she closed the gate behind her, she felt a strange sensation; it felt like she was opening her eyes, when they were already open. Or opening your eyes underwater. The winder carried the sweet scent of the dead flowers to her, and the smell was heavenly. The wind no longer seemed bitter, but gentle and friendly; she could hear sweet whispered from the wind that seemed to be alive. Fear was no longer in the viens of Stella, instead a sense of well being, generosity, compassion, love, everything good. The once scary old women giving the bad vibe, now looked more to Stella like a grandma, with that grandma warmness about her. The house was no longer scary and abandon, but a welcoming home. The sky was gray, but to Stella, it was just the same as being blue with a shining sun.

"Stella." The women called soothingly for Stella's attention.

The blond girl spun around once, taking in the sudden beauty around her. A smile played itself across her lips, the feeling seemed to happen upon her so… magically. She wondered why she hadn't seen this beauty around her before. Slowly, and peacefully Stella turned to the women.

"You had something you wanted to sell me?" Stella's voice was soft and elegant, almost like a song.

"Yes dear." Answered the old lady, suddenly chirping with life, like she had been expecting Stella for a while.

Stella's bright eyes looked in the eyes of the women. The eyes of the moon lady. She held up the homemade, with a slight hint of tribal vibe, necklaces up. Stella thought then the most beautiful immediately, and had to have them.

Stella stepped closer in urgency, clutching her purse containing her wallet against her, "How much?"

The old women's tight lips pulled in a pleased smile, "Please child, let's discuss it over tea? Tea sounds lovely, doesn't it." The last part sounded more like she was telling Stella how to feel about tea.

Then she strangest thing happened. Tea sounded marvelous to Stella, right of the grandmother mentioned it.

Stella inhaled the sweet scent of the dead flowers again, and this time she caught a hint of honey. It reminded her of her own grandmother, before she passed away. Her grandma always put honey in her tea. Stella missed her grandmother dearly, and it had been three years since her passing. The sad feeling vanished from her mind as quickly as it came.

"Tea sounds nice Ms…" Stella froze and felt extremely rude, "I'm sorry I don't know your-"

The old women chuckled, "Don't be sorry sweetie. You can just call me grandma." She winked, and Stella smile almost as if this strange women actually was family.

'Grandma' led Stella into the once scary but now welcoming home. Her home smelt just as the honey and flowers, but with a hint of frosting. The inside was equal in the colorless life as the flowers, with a few things here and there bright with color. There were tiny nick knacks everywhere she looked.

"Don't touch anything." The old women snapped, making Stella jumped ut then nodded obediently. Something told her if she disobeyed, something bad would happen. Stella followed the women into a room not far from the entrance. The room was very old fashioned, with a bright white wire table with chairs to match. Two tea cups were already set out.

"How-"

"Come have a seat." The sweet voice distorted any further questions Stella had.

The innocent teenage girl sat across from the women and the old women fixed Stella a cup.

"Oh!" Stella gasped when she remembered the necklace, "The price of those necklaces?"

The old women's eye twitched and it could be sense of her great annoyance. Stella sank back into her chair a little bit.

"Dear child." The women's tone was passive and her facial expression gained Stella's attention instantly, "These necklaces are not to be bought for you, or for your own games. These necklaces will bring two enemies together, give them a bond like none other. They will have no choice but to get along. You have two friends in this kind of trouble, correct?"

"Yes." Stella nodded, deeply interested.

"You have one of your friends wear one, and your other friend, this one. Now Stella Malone, these necklaces can be dangerous if be placed in the wrong hands. I know you are a wise girl, and your two friends are very dear to your heart, yes?"

Stella was instantly thinking of Nick and Rose. She had been thinking about them ever since the women mentioned they brought two enemies together. A bond. She nodded, "I love them both very much, but they are constantly fighting and pulling me into the middle. They hurt other people besides just themselves."

The women started to hand Stella the necklaces, and Stella reached for them but then the women jerked back, "You must be very careful. These necklaces are…" The women's voice died out and she looked around for ears, then leaned closer to Stella, and without thinking Stella leaned closer as well, "Magic." The old women whispered.

"Magic?" Stella doubted. She never believed in such things… well, she thought she didn't. But the look in this women's eyes made Stella rethink herself.

"Very rare magic." The women nodded, "They will be brought together. A union, a friendship."

Stella bit her lip, and thought of how much less stressful it'd be for everyone. She wasn't doing this just for her self.

"30 dollars."

Without thinking Stella grabbed the money our of her wallet. She had no idea what she was thinking as she exchanged the money for the necklaces. Stella held them in her hands and gulped; unable to take her eyes from the necklaces.

"Now, honey, you haven't touched your tea. I have cookies ready." The women seemed granny-like again, and smiled at Stella.

The young girl put the necklaces into her purse and all unsure thoughts were erased. Suddenly, Stella was very hungry, "Cookies would be wonde-"

At first, Stella didn't recognize the sound of her own cell phone. It snapped Stella out of the trance like feeling, and suddenly the outside world existed again. She looked all around her, like she was seeing everything for the first time again and she blinked several times trying to remembered exactly why she had been where she was.

"Macy!" Stella gasped and dug her phone from her pocket and answered it quickly.

"Oh my gosh. Macy, I'm so sorry!"

Macy: "Oh jeez! You had me scared to death Stella! Where on Earth are you?"

Stella: "I'm on my way."

Stella turned to the old women and said, "I'm incredibly sorry Grandma, but I have to go.

Macy: "Grandma?" Macy attended the funeral with Stella three years ago.

Stella winced as the old women glared. The world was an evil place again. Fear existed once more, the women turned old and mean. The smell was sour, truly of death. All the happiness died, and faded away right in front of Stella's eyes.

"Get out you rotten brat!" The crazy old witch lady yelled, the bitterness in her voice was like razors to Stella. It hurt, like actually getting betrayed by the sweet old lady. Stella managed to duck as a tea cup was chucked at it, and it broke on the wall behind her. The old women chases Stella out of the house.

On the walk way to the gate, Stella tripped and the phone flew from her hands and she hit the ground. She groaned when she heard a cracking noise as her phone hit the cracked pieces of broken concrete and her knee began to throb. Upon hearing the small old women's giant footsteps on the porch of rotten wood, adrenaline pumped threw Stella's viens. She scrambled back to her feet, grabbed her cell phone, and ran her fastest away from the house.

Two blocks later, Stella ran around a corner and stopped with her back against a concrete wall; holding her cell phone to her chest as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Stella?! Stella?!" Macy's voice rose, "Stella Malone! Answer me or I'm calling the police!"

"Macy I'm okay." Stella quickly put the phone to her ear, she had completely forgotten Macy was still on the phone.

"What's going on?" Macy demanded.

Stella didn't know what to say. The fear she had felt came crashing all down on her. How was she supposed to explain something she didn't know exactly what it was?

"I'll be right there. It's nothing." Stella fumbled over her words, pushing the hair from her face, as tears started to brim in her eyes. The confusion was overwhelming.

Macy's silence was a way of telling Stella she'll let her off the hook this one time.

"Okay. I'll be right here at Starbucks, where everyone's looking at me like I lost it." Macy finally said.

"Okay. Bye Macy."

Stella slide down and sat with her back against the building, taking in deep breaths to try and calm her shaking nerves. All the emotions she had felt were completely amazing. All the emotions she felt while in the presence of the Moon Lady were false, but they were wonderful.

Finally after a few moments Stella was able to gather her composure. There was still a slight shake to her hands, but that'd be gone by the time she got to the mall.

One last deep breath, and Stella began walking, then she remembered the necklaces. She dug them out of her purse. One was slightly more feminine then the other, and it looked just like something Rose would wear, and the other would look really good on Nick.

_Wait- _Stella shook her head. Was she really planning on giving her friends necklaces that she purchased from a crazy old women? Magic necklaces at that.

"Pft. There's no such thing as magic." Stella snorted in laughter, but her laughter then died out with heavy doubt.

Was magic real? There was really no harm in just trying it, was there?

"Oh boy…" Stella sighed.


	3. 3 Don't Let The Pedals Fall

**This chapter was partially inspired by "Rose Garden" by Nick Jonas & The Administration. Have you heard "Stay" by them? It brought me to tears when I first heard it. It's amazing. He's great. ****J Nuff said. And, these first few chapters are turning out to be way more serious than I had intended them to be. It's supposed to be, a bit goofy. And it will, just so you are warned. There is a big twist, and I'm not sure if it'll ruin the story or not. Just tell me if it does.**

My weekend without my friends was a piece of hell.

"Ow…" I winced a few moments after receiving a smack on the back of my head.

"What's this?" My father roared at the dinner table.

Dinner was my least favorite time of the day.

Frank, the man I called my father, held up a paper, his green eyes piercing threw me. Instead of looking in his eyes, where my soul would probably break, I looked at the paper he held up angrily. I bit my lip when I realized it was my test paper I had left on the counter as soon as I got home. In the right corner there was a "C-" circled in red marker. I was supposed to be a straight A student.

"My chemistry test.." I replied timidly. Fathers should make you feel so scared. Fathers shouldn't make you fear them.

"How did you get a C minus?!" He hollered, gripping his fork tighter; that action made my heart race.

I didn't have a reply, and I adverted my gaze to the corn on my plate. I received another hit to the back of my head, hard. I felt where his wedding ring had been. I dropped my fork and then my plate was snatched away from me.

"You can scrub the floors tonight, and go to bed without dinner. After you're done scrubbing the floors, you can study for three hour straight. No brakes at all." He got up, and it felt me feeling cold.

In the empty room I sank back into my chair, my one arm wrapped around my middle, and my bangs over my eyes. I knew it was best if I didn't argue and if I just did what he told me too. On my forearm there were small bruises from where his fingers grabbed me after I said my last, "But Dad-" I wished to just disappear. A few minutes of staring at nothing, and sitting in silence my stomach growled. I didn't get lunch that day either, because of my fighting with Nick. I had an urge to burst into tears, but I took a deep breath and got up. I decided to start cleaning and hope for a better tomorrow.

The next morning I woke up to an empty house. I wasn't sure if my dad was at work, or if he decided to go out drinking. He had changed ever since my mother passed away. I couldn't bring myself to blame him for the way he acted, it was his way of coping. Even though he still wore his wedding ring, he still brought strange women home. The same loneness was in my heart and I just wanted some kind of change. I was able to keep my secret abuse away from my friends, because I only had to endure this a few more years. Stella was getting suspicious, and Macy had seen a few of my bruises in the girls' locker room.

With one last glance in the mirror and one last heavy sigh, I left to start walking to school. I wondered what this day had in store for me. The only way for me to stay out of trouble with my dad was to keep the house clean, and have A's in all my classes. I'd probably ask my teacher to retake that chemistry test.

I was lost in thought until I heard Macy running at me, "Rose!" Macy jumped onto my back, and taking me down.

I laughed as we fell to the ground. Macy's craziness and her antics always made my day. I often thought about how glad I was to have friends like her.

"You guys know the floor is filthy, right?" Stella slowly walked over to us. Her voice never sounded so great to me before. I thought she was ready to stop being my friend right on the spot, because of Nicholas and me.

Macy popped back to her feet, the way she usually did and then helped me up.

"I can't help it, just whenever I see Rosa I just get so happy." Macy said in one breath.

"Because tackling people is the best way to show your affection." I rolled my eyes jokingly, brushing the dirt off my uniform.

"Only Macy's way of affection. Or ripping off sleeves." Stella teased Macy.

"Hey." Macy's called, her voice slightly high pitched; putting her hands on her hips. "That was before. _And _it's called _glomping_." Macy said matter-of-factly.

"Only inside that head of yours Mace." Stella rolled her brown eyes.

We all laughed, and like always, I was happy in the presents of my great friends. I was all glad to hear Stella talking to me again.

"Hey Macy, hi Stella." The voice of my annoyance sounded as that being passed by us; automatically catching my glare. He glared right back, and thus I knew today was going to be like every other.

Stella and Macy looked at each other, and Macy bit her lip. They both started feeling uncomfortable until Nick passed.

* * *

The glare of the two didn't last long, but it was just as powerful as any. Nick's morning had been going well until he meet eyes with those deep sea blue/green ones. That brunette always had a way of getting under his skin and turning his mood sour. She was a fowl girl, and Nick was sure she was the devil. Even Nick had to admit he had never meet a girl with eyes like hers. Rose's were just so, different.

"Uh oh. Here comes Crabby McGee." Joe sighed to Kevin, after recognizing that certain look about Nick's facial features.

"It wouldn't happen to do with a certain girl would it?" Kevin crossed his arms as he asked his little brother the question, and shut his locker.

"Shut it." Nick snapped back, opening his locker.

"Why don't you just ask her out already?" Joe inquired, slouching his shoulders.

Nick shot him a death glare, "I'd rather eat a cactus."

"You know, that could be a really good survival technique." Kevin smirked.

"I'd rather be pushed off a cliff." Nick replaced it 'rather' bluntly.

"With, or without a parachute?" Joe asked, seeming truly curious.

Instead of insulting his brothers, he turned his attention back to his locker. Then the bell chimed and they all parted.

By the end of third period, Stella Malone closed her chemistry book once she finished with her assignment. (She had chemistry a different how than Nick and Rose. Nick and Rose were smart enough to be enrolled in her grade's chemistry). She looked a the clock and there was only a few minutes left, and she pulled out one of the necklaces from her pocket, and looked at it with uncertainty. Should she really give these to them? What if they questioned her? Then she'd just say they were gifts of apologies for yelling at them.

Life would be so much better if they got along. For everyone. They'd even make a cute couple. Stella had once told Rose that, and Rose looked like she wanted to slap her once she had suggested it.

_Love. Stella could love if that was what brought them together. She squeezed the necklaces with the thought of love._

_The bell rang and Stella put it away. Her next period was free and she had told Rose she's go with her to her art class. She looked in the hall for her black haired friend, but she was nowhere to be seen. Rose usually spent most of her time painting in the art room, and she sometimes even skipped classes to be alone in the art room. _

"_Nick! You idiot!" _

"_It was an accident!" _

_Stella groaned when she heard the arguing of the usual two people. She stood outside the doorway that was slightly ajar. _

"_You can barely even notice it." Nick sighed._

_Rose was silent for a moment, "Whatever Nick. You did it on purpose."_

"_No I didn't!" Nick protested, "It was a complete accident."_

"_Why don't you just go to the music room like you usually do. That way I don't have to see your face." Rose retorted. _

_Stella entered the room, "You guys…" Stella sighed. _

_Nick and Rose went quiet when Stella walked into the room. There was a certain look about Rose, and it looked like she was ready to kill Nick, and there was a slight sadness. _

"_Rose.?" Stella picked up on the unusually weakness in Rose's eyes. _

"_Nick got paint on my newest painting." Rose's pouted to Stella, like a little kid tattling._

_Stella looked at Rose's painting, and smiled. It was beautiful, and she saw no imperfection. _

"_It's of she flower shop, well, the way I dream about it anyways." Rose explained, then pointed to the middle, at some yellow dabs of painting, "But that's not there."_

"_I told you Rose. It was an accident." Nick repeated in an exasperated tone._

"_I don't care! You ruined my picture either way!" Rose shouted, then she did something totally uncalled for. She dipped the tip of her paint brush into red paint, and flicked it at Nick. It left marks across his face, and a little bit on his shirt. Stella covered her mouth and Nick looked at Rose in shock. And Rose finally looked pleased. _

"_There, now we're fair." She smirked. _

_Stella backed away when Nick grabbed a paint brush, "Nick don-"_

_Nick flicked the brush but missed, blue spattered across Rose's painting. She slowly turned to face him, if looks could kill, Nick would be dead. Rose scooped up some paint on her brush and lunched it at Nick. It splattered all over him._

"_Rose!" Stella scolded. _

_Rose was scared of what Nick was going to do so she ran across the room. A few kids had made it into the room and were amused by their quarrel. Nick and Rose didn't notice anyone but each other. A small emotion ran threw Rose's veins like a jolt, and as quick as it came, she felt like she was having… fun. Nick grabbed a small can of paint from Rose's paint area. (she had her very own area), and went after her. She grabbed a can of paint from another area, and ran in front of the door. _

"_Oh no…" Stella muttered putting her face into her hands, predicting the mess they were going to make. _

_Nick noticed Rose was actually smiling, but then stopped as soon as she noticed Nick looking at her face. Nick jerked the can, so the paint flew out, some landed on Rose, but she ducked and most of it hit Mrs. Jane, the art teacher standing in the door way. Rose stepped forward to get Nick back, but slipped backward and the can of paint flew out of her hands. It flipped and the paint fell out, and naturally, it landed on Mrs. Jane, but miraculously the can missed her. Rose landed hard on the ground, and the classroom was silent. _

_Stella dared to look between her fingers and saw Mrs. Jane's bushy red hair, and perfect circle glasses were layered in blue and green paint. Rose was on the ground in front of her, and Nick bit his lip and ran his hand threw his hair. They were caught red handed. _

"_DETENTION!" Mrs. Jane hollered, and Nick and Rose winced. _

_Nick offered to help Rose up but she pushed his hand away and got up herself. She crossed her arms and turned away from Nick, and Nick shook his head and looked the other way. They both received lunch detention, cleaning up their mess in the art room, and they were to eat their lunch in there too. _

_By the time lunch came Stella was in deep consideration, biting her thumb nail and looking around. _

"_Hey Stella, where's Rose?" Macy sat next to the distracted blonde._

"_Nick's gone too." Kevin put it, joining to table. _

"_They both of lunch detention with Mrs. Jane." Stella said tonelessly, then realized she was biting her nails and stopped. _

"_Oh boy, what did they do now?" Joe asked in a sigh._

"_They got into a paint fight." That was it, Stella stood up. "I'm going to go check on them. And give this to Nick, you'll see him before I do. It's going to go with an outfit but I need to see how it looks on him before so make sure he puts it on." Stella tossed the necklace at Macy, and she caught it expertly._

"_But you're not allowed too." Joe's eyebrows pulled together in confusion._

"_I'm be right back." And Stella just walked away from the table, the three left just looked to one another. _

_Stella snuck to the door and opened it slightly, and peeking in. Rose was sitting in front of her easel eating a sandwich and Nick was wiping up some paint. They were both in silence. Stella moved herself so she could see even more into the room. The teacher was no where to be seen. _

"_Rose." Stella whispered into the room, and immediately she girl looked up and directly at Stella. _

_Rose looked around and put her lunch down and walked over to Stella._

"_Hey." Rose said back quietly, "Mrs. Jane just left to go grab her lunch, I'm not sure-"_

"_I just came by to give you this." Stella held the necklace out to Rose._

_Rose's eyes brightened at once, and took it from Stella. "Thank you Stella. I like it, but what's it for?"_

"_It's my way of saying sorry for yelling at you yesterday." Stella frowned. _

"_It's fine. Nick and I deserved it. But thank you." Rose held up arms out and Stella hugged her._

_Then Rose put it on, and Stella waited for a moment. Nothing seemed to happen, and she sighed. Maybe they didn't work after all? Stella sighed, slightly feeling disappointment. _

"_Well I'm see you around." Stella smiled at her friend. _

"_Okay. Bye Stella." Rose smiled back. _

_Stella felt silly for believing the necklaces were actually magic. She felt silly for hoping magic would make her friends get along._

_But then… later that day. There was a car crash…_


	4. 4 It's Hard To Believe

**Warning. This Chapter may be a bit sad. It's short, but I think it gets the point across well. I like ranting before you read, I'm not sure how many people read this, but you know what? That's A-ok for me. :D haha. I can't wait to write the next chapter, I think it's going to be fun! **

"**Oh my gosh…" Rose sighed in frustration as she raced to her car in the student parking lot, almost getting hit several times for paying more attention of freeing her keys from her bag that where the cars were moving. **

**Nick Lucas was in the same kind of hurry; also rushing to his car. **

**Rose's cell phone when off as she started her car, and it was Edina, the women she worked the shop for. She wasn't feeling well and she needed Rose at the flower shop ASAP.**

**They both should have been paying attention. **

**If they were both paying attention, Stella nor Macy would have felt their hearts get heavy at the same moment. Stella would not have received a devastating phone call from a terrified Joe twenty minutes later. Joe passed back and forth in the waiting from, running his fingers threw his hair. Stella's phone fell from her hands before Joe could say anymore, and she grabbed her mom's car keys having no time to explain to her where exactly she was going. This was a whole new, different kind of fear then Stella had ever felt. There was a possibility that one of her friends was not going to make it. That was crazy though, they couldn't die. It was impossible. As much as Stella couldn't believe it, tears still formed in her eyes. Then her cell phone went off and it was Macy, Stella had to answer it. **

"**Hello?" Stella was barely able to say as she started the car. **

"**Stella!" Macy cried, "Rose was in a car crash! She's in the hospital!"**

**Macy was shaking and hugging herself as tears leaked down her cheeks. Stella froze, and her heart stopped. Rose too? Joe had just told her about Nick…**

"**I'm already on my way to the hospital." Stella's voice was toneless.**

"**You already know about it?" Macy wiped the tears off with her sweater sleeve. **

"**No…" Stella sighed, and a tear rolled down her cheek finally, and she really didn't want to tell Macy about Nick. "Nick's in the hospital too." Stella bit her lip, she didn't like how those words tasted.**

"**What?!" Macy exclaimed.**

"**I'll come get you." Stella replied as she backed the car out of the driveway.**

"**Thank you…" Macy was unable to talk anymore without breaking down into sobs.**

**Rose Hale was in the hospital with head injuries, the exact same predicament as Nick Lucas. They were both rushing, and not paying attention. No one was really sure what cause the car crash, but they collided; both the cars were totaled. They were both rushed to the hospital, and were knocked unconscious in the wreck. **

**The waiting room was filled with friends and family members from both victims. People crying, and waiting for good news, any shred of hope. Macy and Stella made it into the crowded room just as a nurse started to announce something. Both of their vital signs were stable and good. They both suffered a few scrapes and bruises, and possible concussions; nothing to serious though. The nurse announced they were both unconscious and they weren't really sure when they'd regain consciousness, or what their conscience state would be like. Everyone exchanged relieved glances, and Sandy (Mrs. Lucas) hugged Stella once she saw her. Instantly Stella's eyes watered and Macy stepped closer to Stella, for support.**

**There were five people allowed in a room at a time, and Stella was allowed in with the Lucas family, and that was the only exception. Macy went to go see Rose first. Macy and Stella laid eyes on the motionless figures of the car crash victims at the same time. Stella looked at Nick in disbelief, and her eyes landed upon the necklace. Her blood ran cold, and she couldn't believe it, was this her fault? No, this wasn't pulling their lives together, this was taking them away. Stella took a step back and suddenly felt scared, and she stayed back as the family went to Nick's side. Frankie was crying a little loudly, and Sandy was having a hard time seeing her baby the way her was. **

"**Rose.." Macy's hand covered her mouth as she fought the tears ready to stream again. **

**Rose's father was on the other side of the bed of she unconscious girl. His stare was passive, and his eyes were red from crying. Macy knew she was going to be okay, so she didn't want to cry. Macy also knew Rose's father was a strong man, a lot like a statue, and seeing him this weak was heart shattering. There was a soft shuffled behind Macy and she turned to see Edina enter the room. **

**Ever since Rose and Stella were nine, Rose had worked at a flower shop on the outskirts of town. Growing and taking care of flowers was one of Rose's many secret hidden talents and hobbies. Edina was the manager of the old shop with just enough business to get by, and she was a good friend of Rose's mother, Lillian. She always thought Rose was a spitting image of the once beautiful, strong women that was her mother. Edina knew Rose's father was the nicest man, and shortly after Rose's mother passed away, Edina gave Rose the job as a place to go. In a way, Edina was a lot like a grandmother to Rose, and like a grandmother, it was hard to see little Rose in the state she was in. **

**Rose always seemed to have this glow about her, but it seemed to have been robbed from her. She was a strong girl, but she looked completely vulnerable right then. And Macy walked the elderly kind women to the bed side, and Edina brushed some hair from her peaceful face. **

"**Stella?" Joe noticed Stella was standing back at a distance, like she was afraid of Nick. He glanced at his brother before he went to support Stella. **

**Her eyes watered as her heart was consumed with guilt completely. She bit her lip and Joe wrapped an arm around her shoulder, "Stella, it's going to be okay. You know Nick and Rose are going to be okay." Joe cooed sweetly to the blonde that was ready to break down and start crying. **

**She couldn't find her voice and she turned into Joe, with her head resting against her shoulder as she started to cry. He hugged her, and rubbed her back as he placed a kiss on her hair. **

**This couldn't be real. This couldn't be Stella's fault. How in the world could a car crash help anything? So many questions ran threw Stella's mind, and Joe just held her. **

**No one wanted to leave the hospital, but soon it was just the Lucas's, Rose's father, Stella and Macy. Joe didn't leave Stella side, he didn't like how pale she was and how emotionally numb she had been most of the night. Kevin was off in Rose's room with Macy, supporting her, and Rose's father was talking with Nick's parents. **

**Stella thought she was going to go crazy. Joe's fingers squeezed around hers, and he kissed her shoulder, showing his affection for her openly. Don't get her wrong, Stella was very pleased to be showered with Joe's attention and kisses, but her two friends were in the hospital. Joe believed they were going to be just fine, why couldn't she believe it too?**


	5. 5 I believe we are not far

"There's my sweet, sweet angel…" A soft, loving voice whispered beyond my closed eyelids.

My eyes fluttered open, revealing a black haired women, with the most softest complexion I had ever seen. Her grey eyes were looking so intently at my face, with love, concern, worry, tenderness, and a bunch of other emotions; emotions that belonged to a mother…

My surroundings were pure white, and innocence was felt everywhere. There was something strangely familiar about the women. My muscles were so sore, as I slowly pushed myself to sit up.

I winced and breathed out hastily, "Ow.." I hugged my rib cage.

"Be careful." The women dressed in all white hovered about me so nervously, much like a…

My eyes instantly looked at hers again, my breathing caught in my throat, and it deeply pained my already hurting muscles to move so suddenly, and my ribs felt like they cracked even more with every breath I took.

"Mom?!" I gasped breathlessly.

She pressed her lips together, and merely nodded. I couldn't help myself as I threw myself into her arms, and I could actually _feel _her in my arms; I could feel her hug me back tightly. A single tear escaped my eye from all the confusion that whirled around in my mind. I knew one reason was because of how much I had missed her.

I leaned away, and she was looking down at me sadly. She knew the question I was going to ask next.

"Am I.." I paused, "…dead?" My voice was barely audible.

"Honey.." She cooed, brushing a piece of hair behind my ear, "I've missed you. I'm always looking over you… always."

I looked down, then she wrapped her arms around me again, holding me close, "I would never let you leave your life unfinished."

"Then why am I here, with you?" I asked, truly curious.

"There's only so much I can tell you darling. But you are about to go threw something… drastic. Something that may confuse you, maybe even drive you into insanity.." Her hand grasped mine, "But know, I am always here for you baby."

I looked at her in confusion, and I didn't question it. I was really here with her, she was my mother; the strong women, I was a spitting image of.

"Then, why am I here?" I asked again.

"You are my only child, and I had you remember your seat belt, just by chance. You were in a car crash…" She looked me sincerely in the eye, "Good bye my Darling. Take care."

"Car crash?" Something was surfacing my mind, "Mom. Wait! Don't go!"

Everything around me was fading. I began to feel like I was falling.

"I love you my dearest Rose." She whispered sadly, as she too vanished.

The ground beneath me faded and I began falling. Everything was whooshing past me, and I didn't know when I'd hit the ground. A scream erupted from my throat, as I desperately searched for something to grab onto. A car crash, then a memory collided into my mind.

I had swerved to miss the dog that was in the road, and right as another car was coming. My eyes had meet with the other driver's, an owner of warm brown eyes. He looked just as frightened as I did, and I turned the steering wheel as far as it'd go. His car slammed into the passenger side, and I screamed as the windows shattered. I knew instantly the other driver would need help, as soon as I was able to recover a bit I took off my belt and got ready to get out of the car; but another car was speeding right at me; slammed into my side of the car, knocking me to the other side.

I was a witness to the entire crash. I looked at my hands, as I saw my forehead of my unconscious self get cut on broken glass.

* * *

Stella looked up when Rose stirred in her sleep, like she was having a nightmare. The blonde reached forward and grasped her friend's hand lightly, just enough to let the unconscious girl know Stella was right by her side. Rose's movements were slowly getting more restless.

"Rose…" Stella whispered, brushing hair out of Rose's face, and rubbed her thumb on the back of her's, "Rose honey, I'm right here." Stella tried to comfort her.

A thin layer of sweat appeared on Rose, like something was paining her.

"Mom…" Rose cried, tears leaving her closed eyes.

"Rose?" By now Stella was growing worried, when Rose was moving more frantically. "H-hold on." Stella spoke quickly to Rose, then looked around. She was alone in the room, "Uh, I-I'll be right back."

Stella ran into the hall to look for a nurse, and there seemed to be no one. The beeping of Rose's heart monitor was picking up.

"Someone?" Stella called as her own heart started to pick up in pace, but no one heard her cry. "Someone help!" She started to pace down the hall; then she stopped. That empty feeling reappearing inside her. All the rooms were empty, with curtains blowing in the wind. No one was at the nurse's station, and not a soul was in the hallways.

But when she turned a corner, she ran into another being. She gasped, and jerked away; but then was relieved to see it was only Joe.

"Joe!"

"Stella!" They exclaimed in unison.

He hugged her and she knew her and Joe had just experienced the same thing., the emptiness and helplessness.

"Something.. something's happening to Rose." Stella gasped, trying to recall everything, "Her heart monitor is going berserk, and she's crying. I think and, and."

Joe face went blank, "Stella." He hushed her, "The exact same thing is happening to Nick."

"Guys!" Macy rushed in, instantly knowing something bad was happening.

"Rose." "Nick." Were the only words Macy could make out from the both of them.

"Joe!" His father came around the corner, his face less stressed, "Nick's okay now."

Stella turned to Macy, "Let's go check on Rose."

The two girls rushed to their best friends room; they came to a halt outside of Rose's room. She looked peaceful in her bed, a breeze blowing the curtains lightly, and a nurse just finished placing an oxygen mask on her.

She looked up at the two teenage girls, "She's okay. Just having a little hard time getting enough oxygen to her lungs." Her warm smiled reassured them of the world again.

Stella sighed and Macy frowned, giving Stella's hand a little squeeze as a supportive gesture, "Stella, you should probably go home and get some sleep. I can watch Rose…"

Stella shook her head, she wouldn't be able to bring herself to leave, she felt responsible for the condition. She also knew she couldn't tell anyone why she thought it was her fault, who was honestly going to believe two necklaces caused this car crash?

"No." She inhaled, blinking her sore eyes, "I'm going to stay."

"Okay.." Macy nodded understandingly, "Why don't you go get some coffee or something?"

"Yeah.. I think I'll do that. I'll be right back." Stella walked out of the room in a fast pace, she suddenly had a really bad feeling about leaving Rose alone, but then decided to just go and get the coffee, it'd help her threw the day a little at least.

Twenty four hours of no sleep, really started to affect her, but she eventually found the family pantry, an helped herself to some coffee, only to accidentally burn herself.

"Ouch.." She muttered as she burnt her burn finger in her mouth, and then started to make her way back to Rose's room. She found Macy sitting beside Rose, talking to her.

"Come on Rose, everyone's worried about you. We just want you to wake up, so you can tell us you're okay. " Macy sniffled, and that's when Stella realized Macy hadn't really cried until she had called her the previous day.

Macy's tears were enough to make Stella's eye water, they had no official words of reassurance for any doctors yet. Macy looked up when she heard Stella sniffle too; Macy's red eyes meet with Stella's as Macy stood up. The made their way toward each other and hugged each other as they couldn't help but cry.

* * *

(Rose's POV)

I felt like I had hit the ground after falling from one hundred stories, but suddenly I breath normally, instead of winds sucking the air out of me. I took in a slow deep breath, and the air was cleaner. My sore eyes slowly fluttered open, and the first thing I saw were several dark haired strangers looking down at me. Several blinks later, and they were all clear, and all staring down at me in curiosity.

I short, low-pitched sounding scream escaped my throat, and I saw up; staring at all of them in bewilderment, my monitors going wild. As my breathing slowed I recognized Joe, Kevin, and ever little Frankie. The women, who I'm assuming was their mother covered her mouth as tears welled up in her eyes. And before I knew it, she attacked me with a hug, wrapping her arms tightly around me the way… my own mother did. But this lady was crying.

"Oh my baby. I'm so glad you are okay." She cried into my shoulder, and slowly I hugged her back as confusion yet again wrapped itself around my mind.

Did she really care for me this much? It was touching, but also a bit weird.

"Sandy, Sandy." The man, whom I assuming was their father, called lovingly, gently taking the women off of me, "He just regained consciousness." He smiled genuinely and proudly at me, and I smiled back weakly. Did he just call me a _he_?

Their mom grasped my hand tightly, and the man walked up to me, "We all knew you were going to be okay."

I looked around the room for Stella, Macy or my own father; instead I saw load of flowers, cards and stuffed animals and treats.

"Yeah, all your fans have supported you this entire time." He put his hand on my shoulder, father-like.

Frankie suddenly came up and hugged around my neck tightly, my confusion was going back up, as I looked up at everyone. I hugged Frankie back because it felt like the right thing to do.

Joe and Kevin stepped closer to the side of the bed too, "We were all worried about you, bro." Joe smiled at me.

_BRO?! _Since when did Joe ever call me bro?

And before Kevin was able to say anything the nurse walked into the room, she was reading her clipboard and then looked up at me. Shock and surprise was visible on her face, "You awake." She smiled brightly.

I merely nodded.

"Well, Nick, you're blood work came in and everything looks perfect." She told me, then turned to Nick's parents, "You're welcome to take him home today."

Finally I blurted, "Who do you think I am?"

Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me in surprise.

* * *

(Nick's POV)

Suddenly, I could breath again. My entire body was sore, and I tried to get up. The last thing I remembered was… I was driving, and suddenly… Rose's car pulled out in front of me. I tried to stop but it was too late.

"Rose?" I recognize the voice as Macy's.

My eyes fluttered open, and a searing headache slashed threw my mind and I groaned in pain. I felt a hand gently grab mine, and my eyes open to meet another brown pair, a pair that belonged to Macy. Stella was standing very close to her side. They were both looking at me in concern, with their eye brows pushed together.

"Rosey?" Came a raspy, weak, tired, man's voice.

I looked to my side and seen a man, looking at me the same way. Something didn't make sense, something was horribly wrong I could just feel it. I slowly sat up, and looked around.

"Rose?" Stella called slowly, sensing something wasn't right about me.

"Rose?" I echoed in confusion, where they calling _me _Rose? My monitors started beeping faster.

"That's you remember?" Macy said slowly, cautiously.

I looked at all of them, then lightly shook my head, "I am not Rose."

"You're my Rosey." The man grabbed my hand, his eyes brimming with tears, "I can't lose you too."

"Do you remember the car crash?" Stella asked.

"I do, but I'm not Rose." I shook my head.

"Yes you are." Macy said carefully.

I looked around the room, and then cautiously climbed to my feet. If this was some joke they were playing, it wasn't funny one bit. My bare feet touched the biting cold floor, as I started making my way toward the bathroom toward the mirror.

* * *

Both Rose and Nick made their way to the bathrooms in each of their rooms, and they stood in front of the mirror, and took a deep breath before turning on the lights. They both gasped, Nick was staring into Rose's eyes, and Rose was staring into Nick's.

Slowly, Rose raised her hand and touched her face as the reflection did the same. This couldn't be.. It was just some nightmare… something like this wasn't possible.

Meanwhile, Nick went to touch his brown curly locks, but instead his fingers slide threw the straight black hair of Rose's. He wanted the mirror to be lying. He looked down at his hands, and saw they were small with black chipped finger nail polish on them, and they were bitten now, something he knew as one of Rose's habits.

"I am Nick."

"I am Rose." They both gasped loudly, then realization squeezed screams from the both of them.

They both raced out of their bathrooms and looked at the families that didn't belong to them. _Should I tell them? They both thought, but then decided things were better left unsaid until they had talked to each other. _

_But what if the other, really was the other?_

_Nothing made sense…_


End file.
